Caught in the Act
by SYuuri
Summary: Life with Tommy is never boring. TK oneshot. Plz read and rev.


**Caught in the act**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**:: This is a oneshot, an AU definitely. A little note, Chris in the story is not the Chris in _You and I Together_, I just like the name ;). Anyway, I hope you like this. **

* * *

**After washing her face and changing into a pair of lavender satin pajamas, Kim felt much better. Dinner went well, really well actually, better that she'd expected. Her husband had prepared everything and made sure nothing would spoil this one night. With his hectic schedules, an uninterrupted romantic dinner was something they're looking forward to. Today wasn't their anniversary or anything like that. They just needed this time alone. **

**Her steps got slower once she heard the voice coming from the last room in the corridor. It was her turn to tuck Chris in, but it seemed like Tommy was already one step ahead. He left the door slightly open so she could get a good look of what happened inside. She knew that Tommy was and had always been good with kids. But it was _their_ kid. For obvious reasons, it felt different for her and though this'd sound a bit silly, watching him with Chris together still could amaze her until this day. **

**A gentle smile blossomed across her face. Tommy had tried to squeeze himself into Chris' single bed, propping his head on one elbow. Beside him, their seven year old son was laying under the Spiderman covers, his eyes were wide open. He looked up at Tommy eagerly, didn't seem to be sleepy at all. **

**Kim leaned against the doorway, making herself comfortable while watching Tommy's today tactic to put Chris to sleep. **

"**Come on, Dad. Tell a story!" Chris tugged at the front of his tank. **

**Tommy sighed. Sometimes he wondered if having a little girl would be much easier. He could always tell her Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White or tons of other Disney movies stories that Kim had dragged him to watch in the past. But it was obvious that the whole 'And the princess and the handsome prince live happily ever after' wouldn't do with Chris. "Let's see… How about the three little bears?" **

"**Dad, I'm seven, not four," Chris muttered, laying his head back on the pillow. "Then again, that sounds like something Uncle Rocky would read me," **

**Tommy laughed and ruffled Chris' dark brown hair. "Yeah, I guess you're right," He looked thoughtful for a moment then all of a sudden an idea came from out of nowhere. He grinned. "You know what, Chris? Let me tell you a secret," **

"**What secret?" Chris' voice dropped to a whisper, his eyes shining brightly. **

**Tommy had also roused Kim's interest and she carefully pushed the door with her leg. The father and son were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even notice. What coming out of Tommy's mouth next nearly made Kim crack up then and there. **

"**I used to be a Power Ranger," Tommy said in a hush tone. **

**Chris rolled his eyes and emitted a dry laugh. "Dad, come on! That's your little secret?" **

"**Hey, now watch that attitude, young man," Tommy said firmly though a tingue of humor still lacing his words. "It's true though. I was white, to be exact. My teammates and I were the first team on earth. Boy, do I miss it," At Chris' skeptical look, he quickly added, "If you don't believe me, you can always ask your mother," **

"**Mom would say that you're lying and I shouldn't be listening to you," Was Chris reply.**

**Tommy watched his son's face closely. Chris was quite bright for a seven year old. Back then when _he_ was seven, David told him that he would be able to fly if he moved his arms up and down and ran all over the backyard. Unsurprisingly, he did that for the whole afternoon until his mother told him to get ready for dinner. His hand was shaking too much that he couldn't hold his fork. "She wouldn't. After all, she's a Power Ranger too," **

**That did it. Couldn't help it any longer, Kim quickly retreated from the room. Oh Tommy…**

"**_Look at this," Tommy said, his finger tracing the thick headline. His lips curled up into a smirk. "The Power Rangers are Back in Action," The science teacher put the paper back on the table, still smiling. A gentle nudge on his leg made him lift his head, meeting Kim's soft chocolate eyes. "I'm just saying, the whole Power Rangers thing… It's not that I don't thank them for keeping us safe. But don't you think it's kinda... funny? I mean, marching around in tight multicolor spandex?" _**

"**_Honey, in case you forgot, those people marching around in tight multicolored spandex save many people's lives," Kim said patiently and sipped her tea. For the past two years, the world they once knew had changed. An evil empress had arrived from the outer space with full determination to conquer the earth. Monster attack was something usual these days. It's a small relief that they usually attacked the coast side, far from where they lived. Plus, the Power Rangers were always there to save the day. _**

"**_And look at this monster," Tommy shoved the paper closer to her. "A reporter was lucky and got a nice shot. Even Rocky dressed better for Halloween last year! This looks like a man in a rubber suit," _**

"**_Sure, this buddy surely needs a major makeover. But according to the article, it's a shapeshifter. It could take whatever form it wanted. Could be anyone or anything," Kim told him, shuddered. "You believe in UFO, why not this?" _**

"**_I don't know… It doesn't work for me," Tommy drank up his morning coffee and got to his feet. He grabbed his satchel and glasses then turned Kim's face up to drop a gentle kiss on her lips. "I've to go. See you later," _**

"_**Have a great day, Handsome," **_

"… **Then the evil monster blew up into pieces and once again, the Power Rangers won. Well, we always did. Now that the earth was save, your mother and I, with the rest of the world can live happily ever after," Ha! Chris got the 'happily ever after' story after all. **

**When Tommy looked down, Chris had closed his eyes, his small chest moving up and down steadily. Sighing softly, Tommy pecked Chris' head and slipped off the bed, carefully as not to wake his son. Tommy clicked the light off and closed the door behind him. Releasing a big yawn, he walked to his room. **

"**Oh, the mighty White Ranger," Kim greeted cheekily when he stepped inside. She was sitting on the edge of the King sized bed, her legs crossing. "Nice story you have there," **

**Tommy was grateful that Kim had turned down the light that she couldn't see the blush creeping up his face. "Of course. It had drama, action and romance. All in one story," he answered back. "It'd be even nicer if you just came out instead of eavesdropping," **

"**I didn't want to break the spell," Kim answered, feeling the bed beside her sinking when Tommy sat. "What happened with the man who claimed the whole spandex clad superheroes was, um, bullshit?"**

**Tommy ducked his head and laughed mutely, shaking the bed. "Okay, I have to admit, I was a little bit exaggerating," **

"**A lot," Kim amended and scooter closer, resting her head on his shoulder. She giggled, drawing Tommy's attention. "I'm glad you made me the Pink ranger. She kicks ass," **

"**I remembered all those pink clothes you had in high school," Tommy remarked. **

**Kim stood up and moved around, her fingers digging into his shoulders. "I don't mind. And your color is actually pretty acceptable, recalling that you've always been my white knight," **

**Tommy nodded. Even though he knew that she's capable of protecting herself, there's something in her that made him want to shield her from everything that could hurt her. **

"**So, did Chris buy your story? Gosh, he'll brag about this tomorrow," Kim giggled, running her hand through her caramel hair. **

"**I don't need to tell him about my 'secret identity' to make him brag about me in front of his friends," Tommy commented lightly, placing his hands around her hip. "I'm a very cool Dad. I'm his hero," **

"**And I don't need you to brag in front of me," Kim pinched his nose playfully and Tommy joined her laugh. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Come on, Handsome. It's a long battle we had this afternoon and I'm beat," **

**Smirking, Tommy scooted over and slipped underneath the covers. "We're retired rangers, in case you forget. We're off duty," **

"**Shut up," Kim moved to lie beside him. She turned to her side and fitted her petite figure in his arms. He absently drew small circle on her back. Kim felt his body shaking and she lifted her head to see Tommy laughing. "What's so funny?" **

"**I just remember the last time you slept like this, you're pillowing against my stretching arm all night. I couldn't feel my arm the next morning," **

**Kim poked his tender side. "Served you right," **

**Tommy looked at the ceiling for a while, thinking about how his life had changed. He was married to the love of his life and had a healthy son. Life couldn't get any better than this. "Beautiful?" **

"**Hmm?" Kim mumbled sleepily, rubbing her face against his chest. **

"**Maybe tomorrow I'll go to the mall, checking if they have the white and pink ranger costumes," He said and felt Kim's eyes on him. "Chris will stay with mom for the weekend. Maybe we can try something different. I was inspired. We can find out how difficult or easy it is to peel the suit off each other and-," **

"**Thomas Oliver," Kim scolded in tired voice. **

"**Then again," Tommy kept going as if he didn't hear her. "You always look hot in tight spandex," He purred, thinking about her gymnatics routine back in high school. **

"**Tommy, you don't want to sleep with Chris again, do you?" Kim threatened, her eyes were still close. **

"**Nah, you know that I won't fit in his bed," Tommy said, remembered about the last time he fell asleep in Chris' room. The next morning found him with sore legs because he had to dangle his legs for the rest of the night. "Okay, I'll shut up," **

**Kim didn't answer and her breath warmed his shirt. "I wonder if they could see through their helmets. It must be difficult, don't you think? And damn, think about how hot it is inside. Can they even breathe?" **

"…**," **

"**The blue ranger. No pun intended, but in my opinion his fighting skill is kinda shitty. We should get together sometime, perhaps I can help with those moves," Tommy mused out loud. **

"**Tommy, you have morning class tomorrow," Kim replied, not even bothered to reply at his comment. **

"**Kim, I believe my niece has a pink ranger suit Mom gave her for Christmas present. Perhaps you can borrow from Jules. She's the same size as you, I think," Tommy said while stroking her hair. "I guess she's one or two inches taller than you, but's it fine,"**

**With a frustated growl, Kim pushed herself off him and stared dagger at her husband. His niece, who he said was the same size as her _and_ taller than her was twelve years old. "Why don't I leave you here with all your rangers imagination? I'll be happy and so will you. Goodnight, Tommy," **

"**What did I say?" He watched helplessly as Kim walked towards the door with her pillow in her arms. "Beautiful?" **

"**Night, _white ranger_," **

"**Kim!" **

* * *

**:: And that's the end of the story. I always love Tommy in white, no matter what and Kim, of course, is the one and only Pink Ranger for him. Silly Tommy. Lol. Thank you for reading and review please. No flame though. Thanks.**

**- Yuuri :)**


End file.
